Clarity
by Mistress Fluffy
Summary: Kagome deals with years--a story that doesn't make Kagome happy within days of being sent back to the modern age. Told through a set of Drabbles/Oneshots, last chapter will be different. Epilogue is now up!8/20
1. Chapter 1

I'm almost done with this story--probably finish today and slowly upload the chapters. Review if you wish, I know that my grammar isn't the greatest but I try and that's enough for me. But please tell me anything noteably wrong. And yes, this is drabbles/oneshots for the majority. But the last chapter will probably not be like the rest. And depending on how I end this story, I might add an epilouge. If the fancy takes me.

Happy reading.

Clarity

Three years after everything was done, she still dreamed of things that could never be.

Of course, she could always wish upon a star but she knew how wishes went.

It had to be unselfish to even be considered to be granted.

But she was ok with that.

Everything ended for the best—except that her happy ending didn't exactly end the way she hoped.

But she was ok with that.

She just sometimes wished that time was not fickle or a person's heart wasn't.

Kagome smiled softly, before closing the book quietly.

And sighed.

She often got tired of sighing but a sigh said so much—with a simple exhalation of a breath, someone could say lovely things or sad things.

She didn't mind anymore; she had been forgotten before and she grew up.

Of course, she didn't mind getting older. It just meant that she would see her friends again.

She ruffled her bangs before journeying into the kitchen.

She liked to drink unsweetened instant tea before bed; it seemed to calm her nerves (oddly enough).

And she smiled when one of her favorite songs came on, it sang of wanting to be someone's 'last first kiss.' It was the romantic in her that loved it.

When she finished her tea, she went back on the couch and laid down to sleep; she couldn't sleep in her room since that night two and a half years ago.

Since that dream.

But then again, weren't dreams supposed to stay dreams and not invade the waking mind?

--  
End chapter.  
Until next time...


	2. Chapter 2

I got bored and just decided to upload this chapter early. The story is finished, and it has made me happy. The first story I've finished, and so quickly, in a very long time. Reviews are very apperciated. Give a girl some confidence, lol.

Happy reading.

Clarity

Four years since that day.

It didn't make the pain any less real.

The rippling scar that spanned her flat stomach still flared with pain ever so often.

But Kagome would put a cold water bottle on the hot spot, it would slowly drift away.

When the day was over, Kagome walked home for it reminded her of journeying, she would go to the park.

It was peaceful, depending on which area you were in.

The Cherry trees, there are too many tourists.

The playground, too many children that reminded her of a child like her son.

The pond, where too many elderly waited to feed the ducks.

So she ventured into the wood, which housed animals.

Soft chirping birds, scurrying squirrels, an occasional rabbit reminded her that nature always soothed her.

It was cliché but she was happy alone and in nature.

But within five minutes, she always headed home.

Nature also made her sad.

It reminded her of things that could possibly never be and she tried not to remind herself.

Besides Kagome always reminded herself that she needed to write her thoughts down, or they would consume her in her dreams.

And dreams, Kagome did not like to have.

She had changed.

She remembered, four years ago, when all she did was dream.

Of houses, children, growing old, happiness, and a husband.

Or was it called mate?

--  
End chapter...  
Review and until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter and yes, up until chapter eleven the chapters will be short and drabble-like. The twelfth, and final chapter, is much more "regular" and it explains everything. No one asked, but I thought it would be best if I did say it--no reviews yet but I have around 100 hits. You'd think one person would review, lol.

Happy reading.

Clarity

Five years ago.

Sometimes Kagome would sit in front of a mirror for hours, trying to understand.

What was it about her that had attracted them?

Was it her unordinary blue eyes?

Was it her dark air that sometimes seemed blue?

Was it her small feet?

Was it her compassionate nature?

Or was it something different entirely—like how she had housed a powerful jewel within her?

How she had control over something that no one on the planet couldn't seem to resist?

Sometimes she wished… But she knew how futile that was.

So she would walk on the stone walk way, barefoot, and say the chants that she was taught.

And hoped, because wishing and dreaming were worthless, that he would come.

But then she realized something she hadn't before.

She had stop hoping, wishing, dreaming about him.

She wanted a friend.

Nothing more.

She didn't dream about him like she used to.

She was too old for that by now wasn't she?

She rubbed her scar.

Sometimes she wished, the only wish she ever wished, that it had this disfiguring scar.

But then again, Kagome was kind.

She would never wish harm on someone she used to care about.

Kagome looked at the stars and the full moon, clearing seeing the man on the moon, and wished upon a falling star.

A wish that would never come true.

--  
End Chapter  
Review!  
Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank Sunshine-Cutie for pointing out that last chapter I really did mean "hair" not "air" in regards to when Kagome is asking herself why they always liked her. Yes it was supposed to be _hair_. And thanks for being my first (and at the moment, only) review! :D And I tried hard to correct the mistakes in this chapter, please tell me if I missed some, or all. And tell me if you even like it! lol

Happy reading.

Clarity

Six years ago.

Kagome stared down at the pad of paper.

_Pros_ and _Cons_

There was turning out to be more "cons."

It distressed her thinking of it.

Yes, it would be considered fantasy.

But she would tell the world what really happened.

Even if they didn't believe it.

Kagome smiled and happily crossed out the "cons" side, she would ask for it to be published.

It was the least her friends deserved.

But she would go under a pseudonym; she didn't want many people to think she was crazy.

If anything she could always say that during the times that she was sick, she wrote.

It helped her escape.

It still did.

Sometimes Kagome laughed thinking of what her friends would think.

Especially how she described them:

There was the brash teenager that she meant first; he always tried to act older than he really was and just as uncaring. But she knew better; maybe he hadn't loved her the way she needed, but she knew.

Then there was the child. He came across as a savior as sorts, for in her eyes, with his child-like ways he reminded her to treasure but forgive and forget.

Then there was the false monk. She believed he was a monk but she always believed that he didn't fit the role. A monk is happy to be celibate and sleep on nature's bed. He strove for one woman and a soft bed.

Then there was the soft woman. Or the woman that never should have been hard, for Kagome always saw her as soft. A woman that just wanted a family but had her's taken brutally away. Kagome always cried for what happened to her.

Then there was the old one. A mentor, a mother, a grandmother, a sister, she was many things to Kagome.

She eventually gave them all names that described their personalities, all except for one.

But Kagome could never accurately describe him to begin with.

--  
End chapter  
Review!  
Until next time...


	5. Chapter 5

I am so glad that some people like this story! Two reviews, oh yeah! haha and _helikesitheymikey_ you will be suprised on how all this does tie together.

Happy reading.

Clarity

Seven years ago.

It had made her a success.

Or it made Fuji Journey a success.

Two things she loved, she named herself.

Fuji for the mountain, for she always loved the sight of that majestic mountain.

It said, home.

And journey, for the countless ones she had been on.

And made going home so enjoyable.

Wasn't a person happiest at home, when they just returned from a journey?

Of course, Kagome loved leaving.

But she loved returning more than anything.

And so she returned to her true home.

She saw her mother.

Her brother.

And even her grandfather.

Her mother understood her, for she also had lost a loved one early on—she was in her late twenties when her husband pasted away.

Her brother tried but failed to understand the less exuberant Kagome. He sometimes saw the old one.

But the "new" one, was a 1000 piece jigsaw puzzle that had lost a few pieces. He just couldn't complete it.

But her grandfather understood—at least Kagome hoped he would have.

He pasted away five years ago of the same disease that took her father.

So she talked to his marker, while signaling him to come and visit her with incense, and because of who he was, with spirit scrolls.

She talked to him for hours.

Sometimes she could swear she heard him sigh when she said she had stopped dreaming.

But then realized it was also a slightly windy day.

--  
End chapter  
Review!  
Until next time...


	6. Chapter 6

There's a few more chapters left; hope you enjoy.

Happy reading.

Clarity

Eight years ago.

Kagome rubbed the dual throb away from her abdomen.

It came more frequently.

But she never went to the doctors', maybe it was the years of never going to one (just eating an herb would make everything go away) but she didn't trust them.

So she never thought of a check up.

She still received royalties and fan mail (forwarded from her publishers).

Kagome would laugh when people would try to guess who she was—she did hide her identity well.

But her book would periodically hit the number one best seller then fall.

Like her life.

Kagome felt sicker nowadays.

She chalked it up to karma, for years saying she was sick when she wasn't must have been bad karma.

At least she told herself that was it.

And didn't dwell on the fact that she was nearing the age her father died at.

It scared her when nothing else had scared her.

When she would sip at her tea, watching the stars for a falling one, she would ask for him.

Of course she knew he wouldn't come.

But sometimes it made her feel young and foolish again.

Then the next day she would go to work.

And write more lists.

And letters.

But she never sent them anywhere.

She wondered what she would do with them but then she would just continue to write.

And slowly turn up the song that was playing.

Noise drowned out the thoughts in her head.

Which was way she slept with her music player on.

--  
End chapter.  
Review!  
Until next time...


	7. Chapter 7

I just reread this and fyi, the first two lines are like one sentence but it's like, "Nine years ago...she sang Beatles songs everyday." You get it? Hopefully it doesn't confuse anyone. And I'm glad that people are liking this story! Also yes, I gave this chapter out early simply because I got two reviews (!) so I felt like those that reviewed and read the story must have liked it enough, lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter and also, there are about four or five more chapters left.

Happy reading.

Clarity

Nine years ago.

She sang Beatles songs almost everyday.

Even if it was a sad song.

When you are in love, every song is a happy one.

At least that was how love affected her.

And nine years ago today, Kagome told the man she loved, that she loved him.

She would never forget the expression of his face and what he said.

I'm sorry.

She never apologized to people.

Because in her opinion, people didn't need to apologize.

If you were truly sorry, you would never have done what you did in the first place.

It nullified the pain.

Kagome told herself that at least.

It didn't help because her dreams said so.

For she dreamed of herself, when she did dream, herself nine years ago.

And she always lectured herself—before dissolving into tears.

Kagome smiled softly before blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

After years of having bangs, she thought she would have cut or grew them out already.

But she thought, 'they are a part of me.'

Kagome finished work early that day and sat underneath a tree.

It looked like the God Tree.

And she cried.

For the first time in nine years, she cried.

She cried for many things.

But for once, she cried with herself in mind.

--  
End chapter.  
Review!  
Until Next time...


	8. Chapter 8

Ah, happy fourth of July everyone! Although what I want to know is how a day of independence from a tax happy king was turned into a day where people get drunk, eat b-b-q, and shoot off fireworks. Hm, well anyways, hope you enjoy this. And the reference to _Sex and the City_ is a reference to the movie; it's a great movie but if you haven't seen the series or you're under the age of 18, I would not recommend it--there's a lot of sex scenes and heavy adult content.

Anyways!  
Happy reading.

Clarity

Ten years ago.

Kagome woke up thinking today would be different.

He would come because it's been a decade.

But she reminded herself.

It was a decade to only her.

It had been centuries to him.

And that thought numbed her throughout the day.

And she realized.

He still didn't love her.

After everything that had happened, she rubbed her abdomen, he still didn't love her.

It scared her to think that after everything.

Everything.

He still didn't.

At least, she had never stayed to find out what he was sorry about.

And after she ran…

Her scar flared up.

And she went to grab a water bottle.

Self reflection would have to take a back seat today.

A mistake still hurt her, ten years later.

She laughed when she turned the television on.

_Sex and the City _

Carrie had her happiness, after hurt, ten years later.

Kagome wished, on a star shaped star floating by her living room window, that she would have happiness.

--  
End chapter  
Review!  
Until next time...


	9. Chapter 9

Clarity

Eleven years ago.

Kagome cringed looking in the mirror.

She really was growing older.

And her heart was starting to finally give out.

From stress, hustle and bustle, and from being broken.

Kagome gave herself a fake face lift, putting her wrinkling hands on the sides of her face and lifting the skin.

She couldn't find the girl from eleven years ago.

It scared her.

But then a lot of things scared her nowadays.

Like the political unrest in American politics, the changing world, her aging hands, and the fact she never thought she heard her grandfather sigh anymore.

But then that just made her sad.

So she spent more time in the wood, staring at clouds and imagining she had someone to be silly with.

But no one had wanted to be silly with her.

And that made her sad.

Sometimes she'd close her eyes and imagine herself back in the time when she had no worries except for two.

Would the bad guy really die?

And…

Did he love her?

Yes and no.

She laughed.

Sometimes she could smell him.

And feel his hand enclosing hers'.

And she would cry, just a little.

--  
End chapter  
Review!  
Until next time...


	10. Chapter 10

So since I'm leaving for a little more than a week, I thought I would give out two chapters. Hopefully you all enjoy and, you are still enjoying this little story. There is two more chapters left! Review! And fyi, the movie mention in this chapter, _Jack_, is a beautiful story starring Robin Williams about a boy that has this rare disease that makes him age (if I remember correctly) twice or three times as fast as everyone else--so when he's in grade school he looks like a thirty-something year old, understand?

Happy reading!

Clarity

Twelve years ago.

She was dying.

The same disease that took her father, her grandfather…

And now her.

She asked her mother, if they traveled through the well.

And the answer terrified her.

Yes.

It killed them and now it was going to take her.

She should have known when she seemed to age so much faster than everyone else.

She had been staying months in the past but years in the future.

One month, was like aging one year in the future, except it was only one month.

Instead of being a softly aging thirty something.

She looked and felt like a sixty something.

She cried.

Kagome wanted to rage and storm about the injustice of the world.

She had saved everyone and she had nothing to show for it.

Except a broken heart, an aging body, fictional fantasy.

Kagome knew she didn't have much longer to live.

It was like the movie, _Jack_, except she didn't have it at birth.

She was told to live her life.

Except Kagome couldn't, not now.

After all that time, she couldn't try to live anymore.

Doctors' said it was because she had contracted a disease passed down in her family.

But her mother knew the real reason.

Her daughter had finally given up and was dying of a broken heart.


	11. Chapter 11

So sorry that it took longer than I had originally made it sound like it was going to be. While I was on vacation, my brothers' computer (that had all my years of writing, and this current story) was infected with multiple viruses. We were able to save the motherboard or whatever it's called, but lost everything that was on it. And I had to backups of the story….so, I just haven't gotten around to doing any rewriting. But since I've been bugged with phrases and paragraphs of a novel I'm thinking of writing, I thought that finishing this story would help.

Hope you enjoy reading it, and review please! Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

Clarity

Thirteen years ago.

Kagome stared at her aged reflection.

She pulled the sagging facial skin tight against bone and could see a fragment of the girl that fell down the well.

Except the part that was left was not the part she had loved about herself.

The part that still existed was the negativity.

She would ask herself question, after question, in the still of the night.

Wishing, waiting, wanting, and dreading a reply. An answer.

Why did it have to be me?

Why couldn't I have stayed there?

Why didn't he say he loved me?

Why did he have to apologize?

And that always stuck with her.

Sesshomaru, a proud noble lord, had apologized to her (a human) because of her feelings.

Her emotions.

Her fragility.

Sometimes when she stared at herself, she wished that the disease wasn't slow and painful.

But fast and violent, like ripping off a bandage, the quick pain and release.

But when the day finally came, exacting thirteen years later, she wished it had taken longer.

She still had things to do and people to meet and food to eat.

She still had her list of things to do before she died.

It would be uncompleted.

Kagome smiled though, at least her family, her loving mother and concerned brother where there at the end.

And the soft breeze that sang through the open blinds.

She closed her eyes, basking in the glow of love, and knew the time was near.

Her mother quietly sobbed.

The breeze started to die down.

Her brother looked away, into her garden.

But she kept hearing a voice call her name.

"Kagome."

She tried to ignore it.

"Kagome."

It was becoming louder.

"Kagome."

It was becoming persistent.

"Come on, Kagome!"

So she opened her eyes.

--

Until Next Time….

Hope you enjoyed it! And only one chapter to go.


	12. Chapter 12

It's the end! Hope you enjoy it and the story. And that this ending isn't disappointing and yeah I know, not much of a wait but I have no patience and most readers (being an avid one myself, with real novels that is) I hate stopping at a critical point.

Happy reading.

Clarity

And the sight that greeted her had her weeping.

It was her dear friend and confident, Inuyasha with a concerned Sango standing behind him.

It had been so long since she had seen them, she had no idea what to say in response to anything. If they even did say anything, she had missed them too much to be sane. And too little to make her feel good.

"Oh I've missed you guys so much."

Inuyasha looked like she had a fever and Sango asked her an odd question, "What do you mean?"

"It's been like thirteen years," Kagome snorted, _like? How about thirteen horribly lonely years? _"The well closed and everyone--…"

"That's the last time you have ramen right before bed, obviously it makes you have crazy dreams." Sango smiled and patted the younger girls' resting hand. "Get up and take a bath before we head to the well, ok?" She walked off in the direction of a following stream, where Miroku and Shippo sat side by side.

Kagome was confused.

_Is this the afterlife? Like I'm traveling again? _And Kagome looked up at the silent Inuyasha and knew it, _oh fuck, this is hell._

Almost as if reading her thoughts, Inuyasha laughed, "get up and make some ramen. I'm hungry." He walked away as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Kagome sat up, touched her face (_nice and smooth and young feeling_), looked down at her hands (which were the same), and then laughed.

"It was a dream!?" Kagome didn't know what else to do except laugh because fate had either played her like a drum or shown her what could happened. Either one, scared her immensely.

So Kagome went along with it, returning Miroku's greeting (he made fun of her for sleeping in so late), and Shippo's hug before heading to take a bath. She felt incredibly dirty.

But as she was walking through the idyllic forest, she stopped when she saw him. He looked like she remembered, like how he always looked, how he looked in her dream…when he apologized.

She didn't know what to do, she didn't greet him for sure even though their groups were traveling together and they had killed Naruku. She glanced down at her abdomen and saw it bandaged.

She knew it would scar and the only thing that would sooth it when it hurt was a cold water bottle and she smiled softly, and looked up at Lord Saigoku.

She knew it was no point in telling him because all he would do is apologize.

For what, she never wanted to know but she knew enough about the possible future to know that she didn't want to leave with the pain of knowing, but the pain of not knowing. So she clutched her belongings tighter to her and bowed slightly before walking around him, she knew it was odd. She was the talkative one of her group but sometimes, things were better left unsaid.

_Let sleeping dogs lie._

She knew when to not speak even if she rarely exercised the practice. So the day went by as planned, she took a bath (and when she returned to camp Sesshomaru's group was there), packed up her things and continued the journey to her future. She smiled a lot without actually speaking much, and the others wondered if the sleep she had taken had harmed her in any way. But she knew better because she knew her future and knew what to do.

But when they arrived, at dusk, to the village she had considered a second home a festival was in place. So the group decided that they would stay the time and enjoy themselves.

Only Kagome didn't want to spend anymore time with Him. It was hard not playing into Fates' hands and painful, the soon to be scar on her abdomen was flaring up as if telling her that she needed to do what she was meant to do.

And that was get her heart broken, so Kagome refused and when everyone separated into the various stalls she went through it and into the dark forest. She turned and softly whispered her goodbyes, she was heartbroken but she knew that they would be fine and happy.

Miroku and Sango would marry and have many babies.

Shippo would grow up tall and strong and have to beat the ladies off with a stick.

And Inuyasha, her beloved friend, would quite possibly guard them all.

So she turned to the darkness and slowly picked her way home and knew that in her heart, her whole heart, it was the right thing to do.

When she broke into the clearing of her well, she saw Him. _Of course, the last curve ball in Fate's stock._ And she sighed, but smiled, "Hello Lord Saigoku, what brings you here?"

He merely inclined his head, acknowledging the honorific she used, and looked pass her, "you leave them with no words."

She nodded at the non-question, "its better this way, no tears and no messy goodbyes. They'll soon realize I'm not in their midst and know I've left." She shrugged as if it was a simple thing to do.

If she had not been traveling with him and observing him, she would never have noticed the sigh but she did, "And why is that such a bad thing to do?"

He stepped forward, only one step and looked at her finally, "There is no honor is hiding from what you are meant to do."

She frowned, thinking he knew about her dream but only shrugged before casually scratching her head. "Sometimes it's not easy what Fate asks you to do. Sometimes it's easier to just not do anything."

"Fate might want you to run from your fears."

"Then at least, I am taking the easier of the routes."

"Things that are easy to acquire are seldom worth anything."

"But things that are difficult are never fully appreciated…or understood."

Sesshomaru stepped forward, as Kagome stepped forward and she knew that Fate had changed its plans and she would still probably end up with a broken heart. And that was painful knowing she was a pawn in her own life.

So she did what she was meant to do and told him how she felt. Down to the last horrid little detail, how she wished she was a demon just to have a chance with him and how she wished he was different but she didn't want him to be.

And she waited, watching the silent lord for longer then necessary before she sighed, "I don't mean to embarrass you Sesshomaru." And she walked around him just in time to hear him speak.

"I am sorry," and her eyes grew heavy with moisture.

She knew it was over, and when she jumped into the well, no one would stand on the other side.

And she would die in a little over a decade after hearing those words.

And she wept openly because he was leaving.

She wasn't supposed to have her heart broken twice, by the same family. Maybe she should have taken reliable Hojo up on that offer of a date, because if she had, maybe she wouldn't be standing by a well in the middle of the night, crying.

Her dream was coming true.

But it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.

She turned around angrily, and saw his slowly departing figure. "I knew you were going to say that!" She yelled because she felt like he should know that she knew. She was better at him in something.

She saw him stop and turn his head towards her, and she knew he wanted to know how she knew. "I overslept and had this horrible nightmare. I went back to my time, but I told you how I felt and you said that you were sorry. And then I'll….die in about thirteen years…from right now." She stopped sobbing but the tears flowed freely. She didn't want to stop them anyways, he deserved to see the pain he had caused, even if unknowingly.

"I didn't want to even like you. I wanted to hate you, not because you're an arrogant demon, but because you hurt the only family you have. And out of the whole world, family is all you have. You shouldn't turn your back on one of your own, maybe that's why you say sorry to me, because I'm just a pathetic human. But I'm guessing it's more to do with you than me." Kagome had stopped crying altogether, she felt good about saying this. He deserved to hear it.

"Yeah so I love you. I don't care that you can't feel anything except obligation but I've watched you enough recently to know even that's a lie. You feel violently and passionately about those you deem worthy enough." Kagome sighed, and clutched the rotting wood of her well tight, "I know I'll regret ever telling you so much but at least I'll live in a regret knowing what I know." She paused and looked at her silent audience. "But will you live all your years alone and wondering what you don't know?"

Kagome turned to sit on the well's lip, turned, "Bye Lord Saigoku, I wish you the best."

And she vanished.

--

Fin.

(Is there a demand for an epilogue? Tell me if you want one, I have an idea but won't bother writing one if not desired.)


	13. Epilogue

I am glad that so many of you responded! And since all of you wanted an epilogue, I am happily obliging. And since _Sugar0o_ asked about why I call Sesshomaru, Lord Saigoku, that is because I found a long time ago that "Saigoku" meant western nation(s); I am more well versed in European means of talking to your superiors and back in the Victorian ages and earlier, people of lower rank would address, say, an Earl with Lord and then the name of their land (or the area they control) say Sussex, so the person would be addressed Lord Sussex. So in the case of Sesshomaru, I just used my knowledge of European (I really don't like using _–sama_, because I don't know really the proper Japanese) and made it into something that I would understand.

So basically, Sesshomaru is a Lord, and he governs the western nation of Japan, and Saigoku (to my limited knowledge) means western nation. Lord Saigoku.

Please correct me if I am wrong.

I really hope you enjoy and are glad that I wrote an epilogue. And I don't know what the western part of Japan looks like, so I made up the part about it being 'beautiful' and the description (author's license and whatnot).

Happy reading!

Clarity

_Epilogue_

One year later.

Kagome thought it strange how little she felt regarding the past. She had considered it almost her number one home but when she had returned to her present and started her life over, the feelings of nostalgia was replaced by stress. There were only so many hours in the day and when one had to put in missing years in a 24 hour period, things got hectic.

But Kagome enjoyed it all, she spent more time with her family (especially her dear Grandfather, just in case that was true in her nightmare) and made sure to branch out her network of friends.

Although sometimes, late at night, when everyone was sleeping and the world seemed to pass into dreamland, Kagome would sit in the little area of trees surrounding the shrine and wish; she become quite adept at wishing. But she never used the words, "I wish," because she did still have the jewel. It had disappeared but she knew it had just become what it should be, apart of her.

Kagome finished school and decided to take a year off, to explore and experience the world she had been born into. She didn't know if it had anything to do with her nightmare that might or might not be prophetic, but she was doing it to suit her own needs.

And she was going to start in the western part of Japan, which was once Saigoku. When she finally did depart, telling her family that she had a cell phone and she would be perfectly safe, retorting with a quick, "it's the modern times, what could happen?"

To which her brother promptly responded, "famous last words, Klutz!"

Kagome had learned her limits early on in her travels that not everyone was to be taken seriously and lightly. So when she pasted into what she believed to be broken heart's love's territory, she sighed.

_It's beautiful_.

Kagome walked slowly after departing the train for the tall looming trees provided shelter and relief from the humidity and sun. Shafts of light pieced the canopy of winding branches, twirling leaves waved in a rhythm that spoke of a river, and when the various woodland creatures scurried away on the soft dewy ground, Kagome sighed in ecstasy.

"It is home."

And that was the last thing she said that day, she wanted to embrace the quiet and make sure to detour from the tourist path. Regular people, native to foreign, couldn't comprehend the magnitude of what was here—that a piece of history was still in the present. But Kagome did because she was positive; it was here that the vile half-demon lost his life and his maniacal dream to (basically) rule the world.

The chasm that opened up abruptly gave Kagome the proof she needed. The trees were starting to fall back into the once dead ground, grass and weeds alike were holding on with the barest of touches, and flowers (mostly Dandelions) surrounded the outer ring with solidity and Kagome almost wept.

She remembered how she acquired her horrid scar, the jewel did it to her reentering her body—it had left a scar leaving and returning. And she knew then that through everything, she was still the same clumsy fifteen year-old that couldn't shot an arrow for the life of her.

"I've lost everything and I have nothing," her sobs ebbed and flowed in intensity. Her only witness the quiet trees and frightened creatures. "A broken heart for saving the world is no bargain. Fate always will win."

Kagome's hand glowed a brilliant pink for a second before she hit the ground, sending pink flakes of light shooting away then dully falling to the ground. A mini fireworks display without the glow of a child's wonder. And she knew in that moment that she was suppose to venture into the one that broke her heart's region and see this hole, alone.

She knew that she was meant to die and meant to do everything that Fate told her to do. "I just wish that he was supposed to be in my future…present…thing." Kagome shrugged, rubbing tears from her shining eyes before sighing gently and collecting her breath.

And as she collected herself, she never saw the flash of silver. The glow of citrines.

When Kagome propelled herself up, dusting her skinny jeans off for good measure, she glanced around, the pulse of power skating up her flesh and tickling her fine hair. She focused the power she had in her arsenal to respond in kind, and knew.

She had been watched. And it felt familiar.

She waited, knowing that she was being sized up and stalked; that this was but a game for whoever had chosen her as lunch. The summer sun hung high, with no canopy she knew that her best bet would be to go to the middle of the chasm and play.

But as she took a tentative step does the gentle slope, she froze. He was standing across, languidly against the rough bark of a native tree, looking as though he had stepped out of a fashion magazine.

_Of course he would have fashion sense,_ Kagome thought darkly before becoming neutral.

He inclined his head.

"Kagome."

A whisper of a name.

"Lord Saigoku."

She was not going to be informal.

They stared, neither willing to relinquish control of any semblance of power.

Tightened hands.

Cracked fingers.

Smirk.

Grimace.

Kagome broke.

She turned to leave and stopped two steps later, as to not collide with the demon. And as she slowly looked up, she noticed that her heart still beat slowly and that she still loved him. Her love had lain dormant until a time to painfully hurt her.

One word, "yes?"

He quirked his finely tweezed brow, (to which Kagome thought, _of course he'd "manscape", actually I am sort of surprised…_) "Inuyasha sends his regards." He turned and started leaving.

Kagome's jaw, proverbially, dropped, "are you serious? You've become Inuyasha's messenger boy? That's a step down."

He stopped and lifted one shoulder carelessly.

"Who would have thought that the killing lord, would be a…common….messenger boy. That has to resort to lurking in the dark. Well done." Kagome was mad.

He turned and slanted one glowing eye towards her.

"Oh and after, what? Five hundred years, all you can come up with is someone else's message?"

He fully turned and did an impeccable impression of a haughty statue.

Kagome saw the signs and didn't care. "Oh but no one would say anything that might defer his, what is it now, holiness? From seeing him for what he really is—an asshole."

Kagome readied a loogy.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and gripped her neck, squeezing ever so lightly. She gulped heavily and stared at her love, "kill me. Come on, do it."

He tilted his head, "No."

Kagome's eyes started to tear. "Just do it, I have nothing now. It's been a year, you know?" His hold loosened, "and I still can't let it go. I know I won't," They stood, his hand around her neck, him standing there intently listening. "That dream I told you about, do you remember? Well…actually it doesn't matter…but I'll die. I know it's true now." She paused and stared at him, trying desperately to look in both eyes at the same time.

He sighed, a mere prolonged exhalation. "You will not." She questioned him silently, only looking at him because she knew he had the answers. "I will not let you."

And Kagome smiled.

He certainly didn't love her. But at least they were friends, at least Kagome considered him one.

And from friends you could be anything.

--

Fin.


End file.
